Tracer
Lena Oxton, AKA Tracer, is one of the main protagonists of the Overwatch series. She appeared in the 66th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Tracer VS Scout where she fought against The Scout from the Team Fortress series. She was voiced by Elsie Lovelock. History At the age of 26, Lena Oxton (call sign: Tracer) was the youngest ever inductee to Overwatch's experimental flight program. Since she was so fearless, she volunteered to test the Slipstream, a prototype fighter jet with the ability to teleport itself. Unfortunately, the Slipstream's teleportation matrix malfunctioned on its first test flight, and it never reappeared. Lena was presumed dead until a ghostly apparition of her began appearing over the next couple of months. It turned out that the Slipstream had caused her to become detached from our timeline, and she could only appear in our world for brief periods as a ghost. Finally, a scientist named Winston managed to invent and equip her with a chronal accelerator, a device capable of anchoring her to the present. In addition, it gave her the ability to control her own time, speeding or slowing it down at will. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real Name: Lena Oxton * Age: 26 * Height: 5'4" | 162 cm * Birthplace: London, England * Became a full member of Overwatch by age 21 * Agent ID: 3945_50 * Specializes in hit-and-run tactics * Favorite catchphrase: "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!" Arsenal * Chronal Accelerator ** Blink : Boosts user in any direction, Blinks recharge every 3 seconds ** Recall : Rewinds self time * Pulse Pistols ** Draws power from Chronal Accelerator ** Mag Sizer: 20 rounds per pistol * Pulse Bomb ** Blast Radius: 10 feet | 3 meters ** Charges over time Feats * Survived time displacement * Can avoid sniper fire * Successfully disarmed Widowmaker * Can jump over 10 feet * Defeated Widowmaker & Reaper * Survived a 3 story fall * Helped end the Omnic Crisis DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Hello... * Um... that's nice... I was just leaving... * Sorry love! Overwatch needs this more than you do! * Bombs away! * That's not very fair! * Is that all? * Ah bullocks! * Not yet, mate! * The cavalry's here! * Not this time, yankee! * Phew! Well, that was fun! Gallery Tracer in trouble .jpeg|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! full-portrait-4.png|Tracer with her Pulse Pistols Tracer(Overwatch).png|Tracer blinking and using her Pulse Pistols Pulse Bomb + Pulse Pistol.jpg|Tracer's Pulse Bomb and Pulse Pistol 74FB29A4-B772-4B7C-B03C-003742AD047A.gif|Tracer’s Recall Ability Trivia * Tracer is the most recent character to appear, as Overwatch released mere months before Tracer appeared as a combatant. * Tracer is the first Activision Blizzard character to appear, with the next three being Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon and Widowmaker. ** She's also the first Overwatch character to appear, with the next one being Widowmaker. * Tracer was briefly mentioned and parodied before her DEATH BATTLE! announcement during the Mewtwo VS Shadow Bloopers Episode. * Tracer is the eighth female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta and Agent Carolina, and with the next nine being Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman, Lucy, Captain Marvel, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. ** She is the third female character in a row to win in Season 3, with the first two being Agent Carolina and Sonya Blade. * In the Overwatch Comic - Reflection, it was revealed that Tracer is a lesbian, making her the second LGBT character to appear, after Deadpool, who is pansexual. References * Tracer on Wikipedia * Tracer on the Overwatch Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Activision Blizzard Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Human Category:Female Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Dual Wielders Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Bomb Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:LGBT Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Military Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Time Manipulators Category:Metahumans